in the life of
by lord xelloss metallium
Summary: Ally, Jessica, and J.W. are in for the surprise of their life... a whole bunch of different animes
1. Being Watched

"Work damnit!" Ally screamed in frustration as she punched the pillow she was supposed to be laying on. "Go to bed Allyson!" a voice screamed from down the hall. "Shut it!" Ally screamed back.

CHAPTER ONE!

Being Watched...

'Love. Is it too much to ask for?' Ally thought to herself as she walked to her next college class. 'I live in the constant knowledge that there is no one out there for me... am i just that replusive...' Ally sighed then giggled as she looked ather note book, where her favorite picture of Xelloss was. "If only i could really see him... i would definately have to kiss him!" Ally sighed again and entered the classroom.

Jessica, Ally's best friend in the entire world (so says Ally), waved Ally over to sit next to her. "Did you do the home work?" Jessica asked seriously. Jessica was and always will be a school nerd. Not to be confused with a treky or a otaku. She was an all out book worm. "Pah-lease you think i could forget after all the nagging you gave me last night?" Ally laughed a little. When the teacher arrived the class handed in the home work and the teacher got out the lecture she had prepared and began to speak. Ally started to doodle knowing jessica would fill her in on all the important stuff later. As soon as she finished the latest drawing of xelloss a shiver rn down her spine. Ally turned to look around and noticed a figure run by the door. 'Odd' she thought. 'That guy had purple hair' Ally shrugged and went back to doodleing.

After class as usual Jessica chastised Ally for not listening the eventually caved into Allys pleading and gave her the notes. The day went on as usual, except for the random shivers and odd paranoia that Ally got.

When Ally and Jessica arrived home there was a note on the door that simply read 'You are invited to live your dreams Love Forever and Always, The Slayers' "Who the HELL are The Slayers?" Ally mummbled as she passed the note to Jessica. Jessica looked it over a couple times and handded it back to Ally. "Do you think we should tell anyone? i mean we could be geting stalked..." Jessica asked nervously. "Nah... i doublt anyone would wanna stalk a couple of loners like us?" Ally laughed.

That night when J.W. got home Ally showed her the note. J.W. just laughed and simply said, "i would like some one to TRY to make our dreams happen!" The three girls sat down for dinner when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Ally said as she stood up and went for the door. By the time she opened the door all that was left outside was a note and a book. This time the note said, 'Dont believe us? Read the book. Love Forever and Always, The Slayers' Ally picked up the book and headed back to the table a little pale. "I think Jessica was right... We are being watched!" Ally mummbled as she handed the note to Jessica and the book to J.W..


	2. The Meeting

CHAPTER TWO!

The Meeting...

J.W. looked through the book as Jessica read the note. "whats in the book?" Ally asked curiously. "it looks like a book of spells... i'm not quite sure but i think i've heard or seen these spells before..." J.W. replied. "lemme see..." Ally grabbed the book and openedto a random page. "this looks like some one wrote all these out!" Ally showed Jessica the fisrt spell she could find.

Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows, in thy great name i pleadge my self to thee, let the fools that stand before us be destroyed by the power you and I poses

DRAGON SLAVE

Jessica pointed at the first one she saw and laughed. "Thisis not a time for laughing jess!" ally and J.W. complained "This is very serious..." "But guys..." Jessica said between breaths. "We were worried over nothing... yeah some one might be watching us but they are bigger freaks then us... J.W. you said the spells remind you of something and Ally read the name of the group that wrote the not again... Get it now? The Slayers... As in Lina, Gourry...Xelloss" She looked at Ally when she mentioned Xelloss.

Just then in a poof of smoke two tall figues and a short child like group appeared in the middle of the kichen. "Did they figure it out yet?" asked the short one. All three girls turn to see their most favorite TV characters standing in the kitchen.

The three boys walked over to their respecive girl. "xelloss/sephiroth/yuugi?" the girls asked all at once. "how?" The respective boys walked up to thir girls. Ally turned to J.W. "Pinch me i think I'm dreaming..." She whispered. Hot air on thebackof her neck brought her back to attention. "This is anything but a dream, my sweet." the voice whispered. Sephiroth looked down at J.W. "You believed in us..." he said to her. "Even when people looked down on you for it..." Yuugi said to Jessica softly. "And so we came..." Xelloss said opening his eyes and looking at Ally. "So what was that you said you would do if you saw me?...Oh yeah!" Xelloss asked while walking back and forth infront of Ally.

Ally's eyes glazed over while they were talking and as soon as Xelloss had finished talking she fell over unconcious. Xelloss' eyes widened a fraction as he reached to grab for her as she fell. "MIHO!" he yelled and shook her. "Come back to me!" Jessica and J.W. laughed as they watched Xelloss try helplessly to revive her. "She fainted dumb ass..." Sephiroth said smoothly.

The next hour went by in a blur. The boys were trying to get Ally back into the land of conciousness and the girls (except for Ally) were laughing their butts off. When Ally finally came to, sephiroth was being questioned and physically molested by J.W.. Yuugi and Jessica were discussing japan and educational things. And Xelloss was pacing back and forth over Ally. "Am i dreaming?" Ally asked wearily as if afraid of the answer. "MIHOSHI!" Xelloss screamed nearly attacking her out of joy that she was, infact, still alive. 'Well if this is a dream i better make the most out of it' Ally thought as she grabbed Xelloss' head and kissed him. J.W. and Sephiroth looked on and laughed at Ally's sudden behaviour and Xelloss' stunned expression. Jessica and Yuugi both truned away blushing.

Ally broke away fromn the kiss and pinched herself on the arm. 'This isnt a dream' she thought to her self. 'That just means that i just kissed Xelloss.' Ally shot up like her butt was on fire and looked around. "What did i just do?" Ally asked unsure of if she wanted the answer or not. "You just kissed Xelloss... infront of everyone in the room..." Sephiroth answered ammused. "I...just...KISSED...XELLOSS!!" Ally screamed and ran into her room. A very high and ear peircing scream was heard from Ally's room. When Ally ran back into the room everyone was laughing.


End file.
